


Happy Birthday

by artistsfuneral



Series: short tumblr stories [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Can be read platonic or romantic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft boys being soft, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaskier tries is hardest to get lambert to like him and it works, sad childhood, tiniest bit of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: He watched, slightly annoyed from being woken up so early, how Jaskier slipped into his room and hesitantly stood next to the door, clutching a bundle of fabric in his hands.---prompted by @geralt-of-riviass
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: short tumblr stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Happy Birthday

In the early hours of the morning, even before daybreak, there was a soft knock on Lambert's door. The witcher's eyes shot open, bright ambers glowing in the dark as he sat up in bed. “Come in, bard,” he slurred, his usually bright voice raspy from sleep. He watched, slightly annoyed from being woken up so early, how Jaskier slipped into his room and hesitantly stood next to the door, clutching a bundle of fabric in his hands.

“What, Geralt kicked you out and now you're coming to me?” He knew he was mean, but fuck it was early!

“Actually I wanted to talk to you alone, for a moment.”

Now, that was actually concerning. People usually didn't want to talk to Lambert, especially not alone. He raised an eyebrow, “Who do I have to kill, bard?” Jaskier grinned and finally found the courage to come closer.

Sitting down on the foot of Lambert's bed, he gently smoothed out the bundle of fabric in his hands. “No one, for now. But uh- I need you to listen to me first, before you say anything. No interrupting, alright?” Yawning widely to hide his concern, Lambert made a vague gesture with his hand to imply that he had listened.

Jaskier nodded. “Okay, so- I understand that you are a bit secretive with your personal information ad I totally respect that! But Geralt may or may not have let slip that your birthday is in winter and I know witchers usually don't care about that sort of stuff, but I'm rather afraid that you don't like me very much and while one can't buy someones affections, I believe myself to be good at making gifts and you could maybe see it as a peace offering?” He slowly placed the bundle in Lambert's leg, before he went on, “Geralt may or may not have also told me that you, uh- had a stuffed dog as a child? I was making a horse for Ciri with some scraps and it just came up? And Geralt never talks a lot about your childhood, so I thought that that dog must have been important and I may have pestered him until he described it for me. I know it burned in the siege and you're an adult, but uh- the way Geralt talked about it made me remember my favorite blanket. My mother gave it to me before I ran away from home and by now it's very worn out but I still hold it dearly, so... yeah. Happy Birthday?”

While Jaskier had rambled on, Lambert had slowly unwrapped the piece of fabric, that was gently pulled around a stuffed puppy. Big black eyes, carefully stitched into soft, brown fabric, stared right at him. It's limps were long and lanky, it was missing it's left ear and the tail was made from blue fabric, similar to the one Lambert had used decades ago, when he had fixed it himself. The witcher let out a carefully controlled breath and stared at Jaskier, who had been watching him closely for a reaction. “I uh- I still have enough fabric for the second ear if you want, but Geralt told me it only had one.”

“No,” Lambert denied weakly, looking back at the puppy. “My little sister accidentally ripped it off, when we were playing tag. Mom never got to sew it back on.” Lost in his thoughts, Lambert didn't notice the bard get up from his bed and walk over to the door, only when he heard the familiar squeak of old wood, he looked up. “Jaskier!” he called out and the bard immediately stopped. It was the first time Lambert had called him by his name.

“Thank you. This means a lot,” the witcher managed to choke out. Jaskier send him one last smile, before he slipped through the door and closed it again, leaving Lambert and Butterscotch behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out [my tumblr](https://artistsfuneral.tumblr.com/)  
> (also feel free to yell at me for any (spelling) mistakes, I didn't beta this)


End file.
